Schwarz und Weiß wie Schnee
by Konoko90
Summary: Story ist von einem Sehr guten Freund. White Fighter...alle Rechte hierzu gehören ihm nichtmir. Schwarz und Weiss sind sich gar nicht einmal so unähnlich.


**Schwarz und Weiss wie Schnee**

Winter. Ich hasse den Winter. Ich habe den Winter schon immer gehasst und das solange ich zurückdenken kann. Ich starre wie gebannt aus dem Fenster meines Zimmers. Es liegt im Obergeschoss eines zweistöckigen Hauses. Es hat keine zwei Stockwerke wie ihr vermutet, Erdgeschoss und Obergeschoss, ganz simpel aufgebaut. Ich sitze, wenn man es genau betrachtet, direkt über dem Kamin im Erdgeschoss. Über der Flamme, über der Asche. Ich wurde einmal gefragt, warum ich den Winter hassen würde. Die Antwort war „Schnee.". Aber warum sollte ich den Winter hassen? Warum sollte der Schnee der ausschlaggebende Punkt dafür sein, dass ich den Winter hasste? Auch das ist so simpel wie das Haus in dem ich sitze.

Schwarz und Weiss sind sich gar nicht einmal so unähnlich. Beide können als das Fehlen von Farbe dargstellt werden. Weiss, das absolute Nichts, ohne Farbzusammensetzung. Schwarz, das Gemisch wohl aller Farben. Sie bilden einen Gegensatz, trivial, nicht? Das war der Grund, warum ich den Schnee hasste. Aufgrund meiner eigenen, ja schon fast kranken Logik. Wenn der Schnee draußen vor dem Haus, auf den Dächern und den Wiesen weiss war, konnte er genau so gut schwarz sein. Schnee, den man sah, war weiss. Das Gefühl, welches er auslöste war absolut schwarz. Depression. Wenn ich also den Schnee mit Depressionen assoziieren würde, müsste ich Weiss mit Schwarz assoziieren. Schnee war demzufolge schwarz. Warum, und viel mehr wie kam ich auf diesen völlig abstrusen Gedanken? Ich kam darauf, weil ich an Winterdepressionen litt. Sobald ich mich an diesem Ort wieder fand, konnte ich nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen. Ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem mich das Weiss des Schnees einhüllte, wurde alles um mich herum schwarz. Mir wurde kalt. Bitterkalt. Ich sah keinen Grund irgendetwas zu tun. Draußen war alles tot. Abgestorben durch den Schnee und die eisige Kälte die er mit sich brachte. Vor nun etwas mehr als einem Monat, ich glaube dass es Anfang November war, fuhr ich von einem kleinen Treffen mit sehr guten Freunden nach Hause. Freude und Aufregung verwandelte sich in Melancholie. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster des Zuges und musste zwangsläufig durch den Anblick der Nacht an Schnee denken. Warum? Ich weiß es nicht.

Der Gedanke an Schnee lässt alles in mir gefrieren. Lässt mich nicht nur daran denken, dass Tiere wie Pflanzen sterben, sondern auch an Menschen, die mir dadurch genommen wurden. Schneeblind nannte man einen von ihnen. Er sah im Schnee nichts. Ja. Das war der Punkt. Blindheit. Blindheit wird mit Schwarz assoziiert, Schneeblind mit Weiss. Das war der springende Punkt. Schnee ist alles, nur nicht weiss. Wenn man ihn ansieht mag er dem Auge klar und rein vorkommen. Glitzernd liegt er auf Bäumen und Feldern. Leutet im Normalfall die Weihnachtszeit, die Zeit der Liebe ein. „Oh ja, die Zeit der Liebe wird von einer todbringenden Laune der Natur eingeleitet", war es immer was ich dachte. „Schnee ist und bleibt paradox", sagte ich manchmal leise vor mich hin, wie auch in diesem Moment in denen ich meinen Gedanken Form verleihe. Gesehener Schnee ist weiss, das Erlebnis und das Gefühl das durch Schnee ausgelöst ist, bleibt rabenschwarz. Reinheit auf die eine und die andere Art und Weise.

Aber was halte ich mich mit diesen Gedanken auf? Neben mir sitzt die wundervollste Person, die ich je in meinem Leben habe treffen dürfen. Sie nahm mir die Gedanken. Sie war es, die mir dieses Unbehagen, die innere Kälte und das Gefühl des Sterbens nahm. Langsam streiche ich ihr eine Strähne ihres Haars aus dem Gesicht, sehe sie an und lächle. Ich lächle und flüstere ihr ins Ohr, wie lieb ich sie habe. Als uns unsere Blicke wieder treffen, antwortet sie leise „Ich dich auch..". Allein das Gefühl, welches diese Antwort auslöst ist stärker, wärmer und durchdringender als der Schnee und all die Depressionen es je hätten sein können. Der Geruch von Essen steigt aus der Küche heraus. Es ist wohl bald soweit. Wieder sehe ich sie an. Rücke ein Stück näher zu ihr, lege meine Hand auf die ihre und gebe ihr zärtlich einen Kuss. „Wollen wir runter gehen?", lächelnd nickt sie mir zu und steht auf. „Wer braucht schon den Schnee? Wir beide sind beides. Schwarz und weiss wie Schnee". Negativ wie ich es beschrieben habe? Nein. Die Formulierung die auf uns zutrifft lautet: frei.

**Story by: White Fighter!!!**


End file.
